1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imager that composes characters recognized by voice recognition onto a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera that can record character strings as magnetic data in a magnetic area of film is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. (Hei)10-319493. A user inputs character strings into a camera before photographing, and selects a character string according to a photographed image. A camera associates the selected character strings with a photographed image, and stores them into film.
However, according to the construction that selects a character string among previously input character strings, a character string that a user desires may not exist among the previously input character strings. In this case, if a user inputs a character string after photographing, the user may miss the next photo opportunity.